Leon Herzfeld
Leon Herzfeld is an Echt Quincy, he is the son of Jonas Herzfeld and Sofie Herzfeld. He is also the brother of Julien Herzfeld and he is currently working on his own to stop the hollows in Sagner Town, where he lives and works as a teacher for Sagner Secondary School. Leon is also a former and last member of the Sagner Youths, which was a Quincy group that swore to protect Sagner Town from Hollows. Appearance Leon has a very standard figure at his age and has a very well built body due to his training with his brother. Unlike his brother, he is much taller than than him. Leon has scruffy dirty blonde hair and only the back of his hair touches the neck. Like his brother, Leon has blue eyes and long eyebrows. Leon also has a prominent scattered stubble. For apparel, Leon wears an unbuttoned chef's shirt and grey trousers with small rips in them. A very noticeable feature is the cigarette in his mouth that he seems to have on his mouth. As a child, Leon had very well rounded hair with a few prominent bangs. His hairstyle had even led to strangers calling him handsome. Moreover, Leon wore a brown vest and a white silk shirt. Before, Leon use to wear a blue cape for child play by himself, but he had taken the cape off after his parents had forgotten about him after Julien's departure to Ywach. After creating his group, Leon kept his round hair but had a neater cut. Leon wore a blue military suit with golden plating around it. Moreover, Leon had a black belt and had a holster for his Quincy Cross on the right. When he started to fight crime, Leon cut his hair and did it in respect to the deaths of his friends. Leon wore a green vest and long black trousers. Moreover, he wore grey leather gloves to protect his hands from blood when beating up criminals. Personality Leon is very brash, rude and arrogant towards his peers, he will always call out anyone of his peers out for any mistake they made and he will try to say that he'll have done it better. This type of attitude angers anyone around him and anyone near him, even challenging him for a fight. Normally, Leon will try to reject the fight casually. However, if he ends up in a fight, he'll end up insulting the person. A reason for this is because Leon was getting angry at people bullying him and so he took force on them and fought back rudely, affecting him towards others. Moreover, Leon has a strange passion for smoking, as he is always seen with a cigarette half of the time people see him. He is also very protective over this and will get very angry when someone steals his cigarette off him. Leon's passion from smoking seems to stem from his anger at his parents and it being a problem for him. However, not only is this just limited to smoking, this is actually varied towards his friends and family. Leon does not like losing anyone in his life and fears it allot, this brings out most of his anger and causes him to act depressed allot. If in battle, Leon becomes very demoralised and will not fight. Leon's will to not lose his friends has caused him to think for their safety and protect them at all costs. Mostly, this will cause him to get very angry most of the time and attack the person responsible if there is. This is because of the loss of his 5 companions while trying to take down a simple hollow. In battle, Leon has a very serious determination in fights and will try to win. Due to his arrogance and insults, this puts him in a great place in fights. This is because he can easily get his opponent to stop thinking straight as seen with his fight against Julien. An interesting feature about Leon is that he is a pervert. When Julien enters his house, he always seen reading adult magazines and even adult books. Most of the time, Leon reads it outside without concern for the others that find it offensive. This often leads Leon to being hit by females most of the time. According to Julien, this seems to be because Leon had found an adult magazine as a child one time and he continued reading. As a child, Leon was very timid and cried a lot because of the neglect he got from his parents. Leon's timidness had caused him to be a very good target at school. He seemed to be very happy with lots of people around, causing him to be hyperactive for a while and making him feel quite whole. While with his friends. Leon gained his arrogant behaviour as he did before. Leon was very complacent with himself and his friends, calling them out on their group’s achievements. He also believed that he was able to take on any hollow with his friends because of his father’s training. This had gotten his friends into thinking the same thing and caused them die when fighting a hollow. While working as an English teacher for Sagner Secondary School, Leon was a very relaxed person in class as well but still remained his arrogant behaviour as before. Such examples of this would be mocking any student that attempted to threaten him and calling out on other staff's mistakes and flaws in teaching. Leon's behaviour causes the students to think he's a child and this angers him a lot when he thinks about it. Normally, Leon doesn't release any rage on anyone, only to act professional. Furthermore, Leon seems to have some hate over his brother Julien. Leon rejects allot of the offers that Julien makes for him and always ignores him. If there is another person in the room, Leon will insult Julien indirectly towards that person. Kanjiro almost describes it as childish. An example of this is when Julien entered Leon's home and asked if he could hide in his house and Leon slammed the door on him without talking. This stems from Leon's early childhood as he envied Julien attention from his parents. The only way Leon is always usually motivated for fighting is trying to aid others at times of need (except Julien). This is because Leon hates the loss of another life and thinks that if he helps others, the deaths of his friends won't be vain. In his spare time, Leon likes to go hang at the soccer park and play against the other adults there. Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Fanon Character History Born and raised in Sagner Town by Jonas Herzfeld and Sofie Herzfeld, Leon, unlike his brother, was more interested in exploring things. However, his parents seemed to value Julien more Leon, because he was interested in learning about Quincy teachings. Because of this, Leon has very deep anger towards his brother. The negligence that Leon had got from his parents had caused him to cry a lot at home but nobody ever actually came to his rescue. When Julien was taken by Ywach for training, Leon had thought that his parents didn't like Julien. However, his parents had still mistreated him and were only thinking about Julien. Leon felt angry and thought that his parents didn't love him because he didn't like to fight. Leon was enrolled to Virtue Primary School as a child, throughout his time in the school, Leon was very quiet and refused to make friends because he was scared of his parents and he thought that his parents wouldn't get along well with the friend or their parents. However, at Year 4, Leon was at libary spending some of his break time reading a children's book. A child called Alexi Mark came up to him and told that the book was horrible and Leon agreed with this. Wanting to know more about what books to read, Leon went to libary every day after school and started reading books. At the age of 11, Leon had started secondary school at Sagner Town and was very brilliant at his English lessons. This was getting picked on by other people calling him weak and treating him harshly. Leon then fought back at the bullies and started beating them up. Leon had became very angry and started insulting teachers. This led him to detentions with teachers and even getting calls home by them. Leon developed some arrogance through this. While heading back home, he saw a hollow and was scared. He watched as it was taken out by Sofie and Jonas. They told him that if he wants to keep all his friends alive, he'll nees to protect them.. Therefore, he decided to devote his life to being a Quincy. Moreover, at this age, Leon found a magazine that was left by one his uncles. Taking the magazine, Leon looked at it and saw naked women on it, this had confused him, but he continued to read it in private. Reaching 14, Leon befriended four people and they were also Quincies. They had created their own small organisation to keep the peace between Sagner Town when they became fully fledged Quincies. At this time, Leon declared to his parents that he'll surpass them as Quincies. Because of this, Jonas became convinced to train Leon to be a Quincy. Throughout the training, Leon went through some very hard work and learnt about different weapons that Quincies used and even Ywach. Everyday, Leon would use the training he had been given and then used it on small organisms and even tell his friends what training he was being given. While his training was going on, Leon started reading upon some literature like Julien and his mother had told him he was doing much better than his brother at literature. One of Leon's friends had asked Leon to smoke a ciggerette, so Leon took it and began smoking. At his first time, Leon was not used to it, but continued to do it. Before Leon did his GCSE exams, he was told that his grades needed to increase or he can't take his physics exams. Getting home, Leon told his parents about this, Sofie had slapped him and Jonas had disbanded the training unless Leon got his Physics' grade up before the exam. In order to get stronger, Leon started revising for the last exam before his GCSE's and worked very hard. After the exams, Leon had managed an A grade. According to Jonas, he put Leon through that trouble to see if he really cared about his training and if he does want to protect his friends. When the organisation had reached the age of 20, Jonas had told Leon that he should do some self training. It was at this time, Leon could use his Numbness technique to fight. Leon and his friends became convinced that they were fully fledged Quincies and could take any hollow on. However, the group had never actually fought a hollow as a team before. When trying to fight a hollow, the group were taken down by the hollow and 4 of them were killed. After the deaths, the remaining member besides Leon commited suicide and this had devastated Leon. A year later, Leon decided to go back to his old school and apply for a job to pay for rent. Before even doing his interview, Leon realised that they would have a track record on Leon for his mischievous deeds at his time. Therefore, Leon snuck into the school at night and headed over to the records room to dispose the records from his year. The next day, Leon was accepted as a teacher at Sagner Secondary School as an English teacher. The next 2 years, Leon had spent training, honing new skills and even perfecting his Blut. One of Leon's friends, Alexi Mark from his primary school had noticed that Leon was a good fighter. Leon and his friend started to also stop the crime in Sagner Town. Leon was very useful at crime fighting, using some hand to hand combat to handle the criminals. However, his friend was killed in front of Leon at a robbery, placing Leon in depression for a year. Plot Zombie Arc WIP Equipment *'Quincy Cross': Unlike most Quincies who have theirs in a shape of just a pentacle, Leon has his Quincy Cross in the shape of cracked shield with a pentacle encircling it. The outer lining of the cross is silvery and the shield itself is grey. Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: As a teacher, Leon is very smart with literature and language and is capable of using those skills to teach children. In battle, Leon can use his intellect to figure out mysteries or confusion. With his intellect, Leon can use it to plan his own techniques and skills to attack his opponents. Ranged User: Leon is capable of using his Spirit Weapon for ranged attacks and can atleast create a substantial amount of damage on his opponent. This enhances more of his offensive style attacks, letting him defeat his opponents. However, Leon's aim seems to be quite bad, as he misses alot of his shots because of his recklessness when firing. Also, this could even hit his own allies in battle without even noticing because of this bad aim. Leon's bad aim has normally limited him in fights. Leon can fire from a very long range with his Spirit Weapon after training with his father Jonas. Leon's long range with his Spirit Weapon has helped him in battles against mostly hollows. Hand to Hand Combatant: According to Leon, he uses no definite stlye. Using his bare hands, Leon is able to take on much larger opponents. Leon only uses his hands in battle when he thinks or doesn't need his weapon to defeat his opponent. Leon's strength in hand to hand combat makes him uncapable of fighting a seated officer. In addition, Leon doesn't know any good techniques for Hand to Hand Combat, meaning he is not effective in dealing with his opponents differently, letting them think of counter attacks. Also, Leon is very slow at hand to hand combat, making it very easy to percieve his movements and can be easily defeated. If Leon uses his Blut Aterie, he is very capable of attack his enemies with somewhat formidable strength. Blut Expert: Being an Echt Quincy, Leon is capable of the usage of Blut. He is capable of activating his Blut and using it to help him in fights. Moreover, Leon uses his Blut periodically, just to get him out of very bad situations, like he did against the hollow that killed his friends. Leon finds Blut very useful but he seems to think it makes him look weak everytime he uses it. When angered, Leon is capable of activating his Blut very quickly but this can easily tire him. However, Leon can not activate his Blut for long, hence why he uses it periodically. *'Blut Vene '静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): This is the defensive form of Blut, as aforementioned, he uses it periodically. Leon uses his Blut Vene to protect himself from attacks that he can't dodge. Leon's defence becomes very high and allows him to sustain great attacks. When enraged, Leon's defence becomes very strong and can sustain a lot of great damaging attacks. However, Leon loses all tactics when enraged and therefore he will normally dodge attacks when he doesn't need to and will not get out of Blut Vene causing him to get exhausted very easily. *'Blut Aterie'(動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): This is the Blut offence variation that increases attack power by a good margin. Leon is very capble of using this to increase his attacks easily and even increasing his numbness effect on his opponents. Leon's Blut Aterie lets him take on atleast three unseated Shinigami oppoponents or low level Arrancar. However, Leon is still very slow, therefore the attack damage makes no different if he can't get a good punch on his enemies. This is more than likely for his opponents to take his Blut Aterie as less of a threat. Reishi Absorbption & Manipulation: Like all other Quincies and as a very basic skill for them, Leon is capable of absorbing, merging and manipulating the surrounding Reishi as a use of nature, weapon or a defensive manner. He can use the surrounding Reishi and gather it up to enchance the effective of his Spirit Weapon. But, Leon seems to have a very slow time at charging up Reshi and he is very bad at using it to enchance his Spirit Weapon and his Numbness technique. The only way for the speed of his gathering to increase is for him to be angered. Hirenyaku Practioneer '(飛廉脚; lit. "''Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Hirenyaku is the Quincy form of transport and their answer to Shunpo(used by Shinigami) and Sonido(used by Arrancar). As a Quincy, Leon is able to use his Reishi and send it to his feet to be able to use Hirenyaku. Leon can use Hirenyaku to take him across very long distances, if walking is a problem. Sometimes, Leon uses Hirenyaku to do ordinary things such as: taking out the trash and doing the laundry. Furthermore, Leon uses Hirenyaku often in combat just to dodge attacks. However, Leon has a very slow speed at using Hirenyaku, due to his slow Reishi absorption, leaving him out in the open in a fight for at least a moment. '''Gintou Novice: As Quincy, Leon is able to use Gintou by condensing liquid reishi in tabs and use it as a form of an attack. At first glance, Leon is very unintelligent on how Gintou works and doesn't know how to condense reishi into liquid. Additionally, Leon does not know any known Gintou spells and he is very poor at execution. According to his father, Jonas, Leon should train how to condense reishi so he can use it for support when needed in battles. : Leon boasts a high spiritual power, comparable to at least a 5th seated officer from the Gotei 13 or a regular Quincy. His Spiritual power was once unlocked when he was being picked on at school due to rage, but he only exerted a small amount, which was the basic amount. However, after training with his dad, Leon's spiritual power began to increase as he got older. According to Kanjiro Kawashima, whom he once met, jokingly told him that it would be much higher if he actually tried to put in the work, but he's too lazy. Moreover, like anyone with a high spiritual power, Leon is able to sense others but he seems to be bad at sensing lower spiritual power. Spirit Weapon Überholmanöver '''(追い越し) Oikishi; German for "Passing Move, Japanese for "The Overtaking"): Like all Quincy, Leon uses a bow that can also be formed to a sword. Leon was able to this by manipulating the reishi to form a bow, then manipulating it again to make a sword when he was at least 17. Überholmanöver in it's bow form has a red and silvery arc. The sword forrm seems to have a red and silvery grip and is about the size of a nodachi. * ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Leon is capable using Heilig Pfeil to attack his opponents from long range. Since he is quite good aiming, Leon's accuracy with it helps him a lot in fights. *'Numbness': Leon's main ability as a Quincy is to be able to create Numbness and using only his Spirit Weapon, Leon can cause his opponent to become numb upon contact with his Spirit Weapon. Therefore, this stops feelings from the nerves that were attacked. This is attack is effective for making people think they're cold or Leon hasn't hit them. However, if hit by the numbness, the person attacked won't feel any pain, rendering it useless and Leon is unable to use his reishi to stop the nerves but can only use his Spirit Weapon. If Leon hits near the spinal cord, this can render alot of feeling nerves useless.Using Leon's special ability ,only with his Spirit Weapon, he is able to fire arrows that numb the opponent' and attack his opponent with the sword that will numb them as well. This will make then unable to feel the part of the body that was hit. This is very useful for when Leon aims his bow and they will have thought that Leon hasn't even attacked yet. Relationships *Julien Herzfeld: Leon and Julien have a tough relationship with each other because Julien was respected by their parents as a child and wasn't respected before. Therefore this causes Leon to take his anger out on Julien by calling him names and never asking for his help when needed and even when Julien asks for him, he will ignore him. As children, Leon did not interact with Julien at all and used to ignore him every time Julien came to talk to him because he thought that his parents would shout at him. Leon doesn't tolerate Julien at all, even when he tries to be nice. However, when Leon infuriates him, Julien will insult Leon alot and cause him to break down. On the other hand, when he feels Julien's life is threated, Leon will put his anger aside and come to his aid. This is because he hates the feeling of loss and doesn't want to lose Julien. Jokingly, Leon mentioned that without Julien, he wouldn't have someone to insult. As a team, Leon and Julien both know how each other work and know their own attacks, so the both of them together could actually be effective in combat. Leon cares for Julien more than he hates him and will rid him of any trouble. *'''Jonas Herzfeld: Despite the fact that his father was the one neglected him, Leon always take this anger on Julien. Leon sees his father as a goal for him to better than and sees him as a role model. However, as a child, Leon was very distant towards his father and always hid away from him because he never talked to him anyway. When Leon decided to devote his life to being a Quincy, Jonas wanted to train him and this made Leon happy and very respective of his father and treated him like a father. Even when Leon got phone calls home, Jonas ignored them and let Leon be who he is. *'Sofie Herzfeld': Leon finds his mother as very caring only towards Julien but neglected him. However, Leon still took his anger out on Julien. Leon has a very hard time talking to his mother as she neglected him alot as a child. While training under Jonas, Sofie talked to Leon more often and was very caring towards him. According to Leon, he thinks that they acted like this way to force him to become a Quincy. *'Kanjiro Kawashima': While first meeting him, Leon found Kanjiro to be a very nice person and very caring. Leon thinks that Kanjiro is very interesting and likes to hang out with him alot. Leon is very kind towards Kanjiro and always encourages him to do things. While being in Sagner Town, Leon once showed him the sights. His kindness towards Kanjiro angers Julien because Leon treats Julien better than Kanjiro. Moreover, Kanjiro likes to give advice to Leon on how to handle Julien and he always compares him and his twin Mashiro to Julien and Leon. *z Trivia *Leon's faceclaim is Baldroy from Black Butler. *Leon's favourite food is cheese. *The lighter that Leon uses is called, YSHBD, which stands for You Shouldn't Have Been My Daddy. **This is a pun on the IWHBYD skull from the Halo series. **This is also relates to Leon's trouble with his parents. *Leon is called vermin by Julien. *Leon was born on a leap year **Normally, he uses his leap year birthdays(6 years old) to sneak into women's bathrooms. Quotes (To Julien Herzfeld) "I'll beat you one day, just like I did when I was 14!" (To a student) "I guess the detention room just got one more." Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Fanon Character